When Dreams Aren't What They Should Be.
by AZZOG
Summary: After the Fellowship's breaking, Legolas restlessly returns to Mirkwood. Facing an inner conflict, he searches for peace, and journeys to Gondor. Facts, love, withdrawal, murder, and torment. ~*14 AUG*~
1. Restless

When Dreams Aren't What They Should Be.  
  
A/N: Okay, so, after *refusing* to post this story til it was finished, I've finally given in. It's been a WoP since….well, for ages, and knowing how slow I am at updating, I hadn't wanted to post it til it was quite a bit in. I don't really know what to call it, as I'm still not 100% sure what I wanna do with it, but the beginning was in my head and wouldn't get out. The result? Yet another fic the The ONE and ONLY (aka, ME!).  
  
I need suggestions in what to put in here (as in the fic, not the author's note. I have enough crap to share already, thank you very much), so please, please e-mail me at:  
  
heven_vs_hell69@hotmail.com -OR- insaneasylumescapee@yahoo.co.uk .  
  
Either that or you can just put it in a review.  
  
So, as you can tell, I like talking crap, so here's some more of it…if you don't totally love Legolas and Aragorn, then SHAME ON YOU!!!!! I suggest you go and sort your twisted heads out (Oooo! That sounds like fun!…sorry, sorry, vague moment of insanity…). This fic is mainly Legolas for now, but will eventually be Aragorn too. Depending what sort of reaction/request/whateva I get from it, I'll decide where to take it (either way, someone's gonna end up upset and/or disgusted by what I eventually decide to do with it).  
  
As I final statement, I would like to add that I am crazy (sorry…that's the first thing that came into my head).  
  
DISCLAIMER: I woke up one day and realised that not only were Aragorn and Leggy not mine, but that none of the whole LOTR *legacy* was mine either. Blast. There goes my plan for world domination (did I happen to mention that I was crazy? And anyway, that was the phrase of the day so there – crazee, ok?).  
  
Anyway, since I own nothing except for my lovely new character Kaïra, who features in this fic, I would like to beg my fave author IceFire (hello!!!), who has somehow managed to gain possession of –not only- Aragorn and Legolas ::drool:: , but of Elladan and Elrohir (among others), to let me borrow A and L (can't be bothered to write their names out all over again) every now and then. Please? Meanie. :~P  
  
Okay…so enough rambling, and on with the story!  
  
BTW, I think I might have overdone it with the adjectives….sorry!  
  
Legolas' thoughts are in //thought//. Italics and stuff are in *italics* in case they don't come out properly again…  
  
~*~*~*The ONE and ONLY*~*~*~  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Restless.  
  
Legolas stood proudly on a rock, shielding his squinting eyes from the scorching mid-day sun.  
  
He had returned to his domain in the Mirkwood, and had been welcomed back by all the peoples, but somehow, he did not feel at home.  
  
The Fellowship had broken, Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf had departed over the sea, and Aragorn had finally reclaimed his throne in Gondor.  
  
But Legolas, what had *he* done? He felt idle and useless. Mirkwood had become ever calmer since the banishing of the Dark Lord, and although the dangers still existed, they were often wary of the Elven stronghold.  
  
His palms itched for the travels, the battles, the *energy* of the previous journeys, and he longed to leave his peaceful home yet again, in search of a new adventure.  
  
He felt ashamed at having such a great desire to leave his home, his people.  
  
"What do I do?!" he shouted into the air.  
  
His voice echoed loudly, and the wind itself seemed to shrug in response, also unsettled by the unusual calm.  
  
Legolas paced, backwards, forwards; backwards, forwards, and he fiddled with his bow.  
  
"Nothing to do!" he muttered to himself, "No wars to fight, no dwarves to defend, no enemies to conquer. Just a bunch of peace. Boring bloody peace!"  
  
He sat down and dug both his hands into the golden hair that fell down over his shoulders.  
  
His mind was racing with thoughts of battles and achievements, both true and imagined. He closed his soft, grey eyes, and tried to clear his mind, to banish the thoughts that seemed to torment him so, and to achieve some sort of calmness within himself.  
  
When he had reached this, he stood up again, and having deciphered his thoughts, resolution was now spreading over his face, and his thoughts were running like lightening, fast and clear.  
  
He had everything he needed, did he not? A few loaves of lambas, a skin full of water; he had his bow and aquiver full of arrows, and most importantly, he had himself.  
  
As his thoughts smoothly fell into place, the solution seemed to become more and more logical, as did his determination towards the matter.  
  
Almost without realising it, he mounted his horse, and urged her forwards. He rode hurriedly, but not hastily. He was eager to be gone, but not so eager that he had reached desperation. He did not seem aware of what he passed, only of the steadily thinning trees, and the mare's clear, even breathing as she trotted along. He was in a daze, like one that has been hypnotised, and is not quite all there, so at first, when he heard his name being called, he did not register it.  
  
"Legolas!" it said again, and he turned, slowing his horse to a stop.  
  
A cheery elf maid sat before him, on the back of a sunny golden horse that contrasted against his own pearly white mare.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, studying him softly.  
  
"Nowhere, Kaïra, return to your home."  
  
She watched him for a few moments, and he looked away from her reproachful gaze.  
  
"You do not fool me, Legolas, you plan to leave us, don't you." It wasn't a question.  
  
"What if I did?" he patted the horse's head, and wound his fingers through her silvery mane.  
  
"You cannot, you *must* not. You have already been away for far too long, it is not right for you to depart again so soon after your return."  
  
"I assure you that I do not intend on being away for long…  
  
// Why do you lie, Legolas?// he asked himself, // You do not wish to return at all…but maybe…maybe if she believes that you do, she will….she will leave me in peace for a while…//  
  
…you must tell the King, my father, if he should ask, that I will return soon. Assure him that there is no need for any worry."  
  
"You don't fool me, Legolas," she repeated, eyeing him suspiciously, "but I will tell him none the less…have confidence that he will receive the message."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Good."  
  
He half smiled, and she smiled in return, her strangely tanned features brightening like magic.  
  
"Be careful, Legolas, the forest can't always be there to look after you." And with that, she dug her heels into the horse, and rode away like lightening.  
  
Legolas frowned slightly, until he heard the fading sound of her steed's hooves finally disappear.  
  
The trees began to thin out, until they were so sparse that he could clearly see the open land outside the forest. He smiled expectantly to himself, feeling the tension begin to seep away from his body.  
  
After a short break, he rode onwards, keeping to the edge of the forest, but riding South this time. He had a vague idea in his head of riding to Gondor, to see his friend, Aragorn there.  
  
How he missed his friends, all of them. Sam, Merry, Pippin…even Borormir.  
  
// You've always missed Boromir. // he told himself, // You just hadn't wanted to believe it, not after what he had done, not only to Frodo, but to me…and to Aragorn.//  
  
Legolas had always known that Boromir was weak, that he could be easily influenced, but that in truth, even after that terrible deed…in truth, he had been a good man. His eyes teared slightly, remembering Boromir, his strength, and his courage when he had fallen, the pain in his eyes as he had confessed his deed to Aragorn.  
  
Legolas had seen, and heard everything, although both Aragorn and Boromir had been unaware of this fact, and he had never spoken of it to anyone, even to the Heir of Isildur himself.  
  
He sighed, and tried to think of happier times, becoming lost in a hazy dream where everything about his life had been so perfect, so blissfully…perfect.  
  
It was midnight of that same day when Legolas finally arrived at the Southern reaches of Mirkwood; having passed the now deserted tower of Dol Guldur. He had ridden continuously all that day, with only a few short breaks to allow his mare to rest.  
  
He dismounted and set camp, his joints slightly stiff, he had looked for some comfortable roots to rest in, but had then decided against it. He nimbly climbed a tree, and sat among its upper branches, wrapped in the silky warmth of his 'Lorien cloak.  
  
The garment was precious to him, not because of its rich quality, but because of what it symbolised.  
  
Again, Legolas drifted into silent thoughts of his friends, and slowly fell into a shallow sleep. Dreams came easily to him, and he willingly accepted them, as they brought images of the Fellowship as it had been.  
  
::::: "You're so silent and secretive, elf, no wonder your kind are so mistrusted by us dwarves."  
  
Legolas laughed, and glanced down at his stout companion, "What would you that I say then Son of Gloin?"  
  
The hobbits ran up, "Sing us a song!" Legolas turned to se Merry and Pippin shouting out to him excitedly.  
  
Gimli rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh no! The crazy elf will bore us with his songs and lore of forests and trees again."  
  
"Oh, dwarf, do I bore you?" the elf cooed teasingly, and the dwarf simply screwed up his face in reply.  
  
He smiled, and looked up to see Aragorn and Boromir approaching them.  
  
Aragorn was smiling kindly, as he always seemed to do, and Boromir was wearing an expression that was somewhere between amusement and frustration.  
  
"Oh go on, Legolas, sing! Sing!" the hobbits insisted, "Tell us about your home and the elves and…."  
  
The dwarf interrupted, "Yes, Legolas, *please* just tell us *one more time* about just how green and tall the trees are."  
  
  
  
Suddenly the angle of his dream shifted, as they always  
  
seem to do in dreams, and Legolas found himself back in  
  
Mirkwood, sat on the same branch, with the stars twinkling  
  
overhead. A sound caught his attention, and he grabbed his trusted  
  
bow. He aimed towards the ground, where voices could be heard.  
  
"That crazy elf's run off to gods know where." A familiar voice grumbled.  
  
"Be sure not to touch anything or he'll shoot yer head off."  
  
Legolas jumped down into the clearing, and aimed his arrow straight at the small group of dwarves he found in front of him.  
  
"Legolas!" one of them cried, "What kind of greeting do you call this? I've always said he was a crazy elf." He added to his companions.  
  
A short, shadowy figure stepped forward, and Legolas lowered his bow as he saw the stranger's face.  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _  
  
  
  
A/N: Dum dum duuuuuuum! (That was my sad attempt at doing those funny drum things you get at the end of cliffies and stuff). Okay, as I *think* I might have mentioned earlier, advice on where to take this will be *really* appreciated. Any sort of review is highly welcome, even flames, if anyone can be bothered to write me one. Erm…I already have thank-yous, which go to (drum-roll, please) Mia for all the help with erm…stuff (I dunno, do I?!) and for the continuous encouragement on the matter. 'Ta very much to people like all my wonderful friends who have restrained themselves from giving me funny looks when I ask them things like "How long would it take to get form one end of Mirkwood to the other?" before realising that they haven't even bothered to read the books yet. Stupid people….but then, look who's talking…no comment.  
  
Also, many thanks to anyone who actually bothered to read this far, or anyone who simply scrolled down and read enough of this last bit to hear me thanking you (Argh! Rambling again!)…now stop reading and get reviewing!!!! (please? – good manners never hurt anyone did they?).  
  
  
  
*~*~*The ONE and ONLY*~*~*~ 


	2. Decisions

When Dreams Aren't What They Should Be.  
  
A/N: I can't be bothered to do a big long note, so you can read last chapter's one again if you were looking forward to one…  
  
I need suggestions in what to put in here (as in the fic, not the author's note. I have enough crap to share already, thank you very much), so please, please e-mail me at:  
  
heven_vs_hell69@hotmail.com -OR- insaneasylumescapee@yahoo.co.uk .  
  
Either that or you can just put it in a review.  
  
Wehey! Two updates in one night! Actually, can you call it one night, cos it's 3:17 in the morning where I'm standing/sitting/whateva…anyway, I couldn't resist uploading chapter 2 seeing as I've got it done and everything. ;~)  
  
BTW, I *still* think I might have overdone it with the adjectives….really sorry!  
  
  
  
NOTE: The Elvish word "Dina" is used in this chapter, and it means "Be silent."  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Legolas, but I don't. Blast. I only own Kaïra, the elf that's decided to tag along on not only my story, but Leggy's journey too…I guess she might come in useful at some point…  
  
Legolas' thoughts are in //thought//. Italics are in *italics*, and any dream sequences etc will be ::::::dream:::::: What else? I think that's it for now…  
  
~*~*~*The ONE and ONLY*~*~*~  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _  
  
  
  
… A short, shadowy figure stepped forward, and Legolas lowered his bow as he saw the stranger's face. …  
  
Chapter 2: Decisions.  
  
"Gimli?" he breathed.  
  
"Of course, you crazy elf!" Legolas' vision became slurred as Gimli continued to speak, "Who else is it gonna be?"  
  
His voice faded, as he. And his dwarvish companions, slowly, but surely, disappeared::::::  
  
His vision snapped into focus, and he raised his bow.  
  
"Gimli?" he whispered, scanning the clearing for his friend.  
  
A rustle came from a nearby bush, and Legolas snapped around. Aiming his arrow directly at its heart, he crept forward, and with razor sharp reflexes, his hand dove in and returned with, not a grumbling dwarf, but an uncomfortable looking Elven maid.  
  
"Kaïra!" he shouted, realising that his vision had been nothing but a dream.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He turned his back away from her, hiding the glistening tear that fell from his disappointed eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, Legolas?" she asked, sensing his discomfort.  
  
"Nothing." He replied, and faced her, a determined mask sliding into place over his face, hiding his true emotions.  
  
The girl nodded, aware that he did not intend to supply a more suitable answer.  
  
"I've been watching you, Legolas, since I left you yesterday morning. I am worried."  
  
The elf scowled. "You have no reason to stalk me in this manner…and what of the message to my father? How will he ever know where I have gone?"  
  
"I have sent Cariim to him. He flies swiftly, and the message will have reached him faster than if I had gone myself."  
  
Legolas paused, and sighed deeply.  
  
"I guess you are right, Kaïra, the miles are lighter upon a hawk's wings than they are upon a horse's legs, but it is common knowledge that Cariim answers to you, and to you alone."  
  
Kaïra stopped. She had not noticed this simple fact before, and now it was proving crucial.  
  
"Then…" she began, "Then they will know that I am with you." She thought for a moment. "I guess that now you have no choice, then, than to take me with you."  
  
"Oh no, you're not going to do this to me, Kaïra, I travel alone."  
  
"I won't go back without you, Legolas, and I *cannot* go back alone…not now, not if your father has received the message. You *know* that."  
  
Legolas *did* know. He knew that his father had a short temper, and that he was suspicious and mistrusting. Kaïra would surely be arrested until his return. He groaned.  
  
"Two people are better than one." She said, trying to convince him.  
  
"Two people are also more easily found than one."  
  
"Oh come on, Legolas! You wouldn't be able to hide here forever anyway!"  
  
"I don't intend to." He muttered, but she ignored him and carried on.  
  
"And who would take watch while you rested?"  
  
"I don't have to rest, I can watch for myself."  
  
"Like you've been doing so far? Honestly Legolas, you haven't stopped, you haven't eaten...you're exhausted. No wonder you were imagining things and talking to yourself."  
  
"I *have* stopped!" he insisted, "and I wasn't imagining things *or* talking to myself."  
  
"Ha! Don't pull that on me, Legolas Greenleaf, I have eyes and ears, and I know what I just saw."  
  
"You didn't see anything. *You're* the one that's imagining things."  
  
"Legolas, I *saw* you jump down from that tree and start waving your bow around. There wasn't anything there, Legolas, you were aiming in to thin air."  
  
Legolas recalled his dream, and his brow furrowed. It had felt so real; as though his desire to see his friends again had finally been answered through Gimli. His heart ached at the knowledge that it had only been a dream.  
  
Distant shouts brought his attention back to the present, and he looked up to find Kaïra gone. He panicked upon recognising the shouts as the voices of his father's soldiers calling to each other for a stealth mode.  
  
//They are searching// he realised, //searching for me, no doubt…but where is that troublesome girl?!//  
  
As though in reply, Kaïra burst into the clearing, her cheeks flushed, and her hair windblown.  
  
"There's at least fifteen of them," she panted, mounting her horse, "They're looking for us, we've got to get out of here."  
  
Legolas wordlessly agreed, and mounted his horse.  
  
"They will find us." He called, as her golden horse rode on ahead of him.  
  
She ignored him, knowing that it was true.  
  
"So long as we are still in Mirkwood, they will know of it and search relentlessly."  
  
She pulled her horse to an abrupt halt, causing it to rear up on its hind legs. For that one moment, she was a vision of rock-hard power that could only be compared to the image of Galadriel that had appeared to Frodo in Lothlorien all those years ago…but Legolas had not been at the Mirror of Galadriel with Frodo, and had not witnessed this event. He did not recognise this apparition as one of steely determination.  
  
"Dina, Reegaan, dina." She whispered in its ear, and Reegaan, the horse, became calm.  
  
Now she turned to Legolas and said "You yourself have worked among the soldiers of Mirkwood. You have seen their strengths…reinforced their weaknesses. Yes, they *will* pursue us for so long as we remain within the forest, and this leaves but two choices; to leave now…or to return. Take your pick, Legolas, the choice is yours, not mine."  
  
Legolas looked at her, then glanced over his shoulder towards the heart of the forest, his home, as the decisions unfurled within his own heart.  
  
"What are you waiting for, then?" he replied decisively, and urged his silvery mare forward.  
  
  
  
Legolas didn't notice it, but Kaïra smiled sadly back into the forest as he cantered away.  
  
"Goodbye." She breathed, before following him into the unknown.  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_  
  
  
  
A/N: So, thus ends chapter two….here's to my reviewers IceFire ::waves:: and whoever else reviewed (sorry, but the stupid computer comes up wiv 2 on my statistic but when I press it, your one doesn't come up, so I dunno who you are yet – sorry!).  
  
I don't really like the ending to this chapter, so don't be surprised if you come back one day, read it, and think "is it me, or was that not there before?" or things of that sort, cos it probably won't be you, it'll just be me changing it (nothing too drastic, I promise!)  
  
Any-who, love y'all loads, press the pretty lil' "SUBMIT REVIEW" button now, and make my day!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*The ONE and ONLY*~*~*~ 


	3. Don't Speak

When Dreams Aren't What They Should Be.  
  
A/N: Apparently my author's notes are too long ::glares at Maria/Finnigan:: , so here's a nice short one…  
  
Email comments/tips/whatever to  
  
heven_vs_hell69@hotmail.com -OR- insaneasylumescapee@yahoo.co.uk .  
  
Either that or you can just put it in a review.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed ::hands out cookies:: You've made my day!  
  
Gelia- Erm…I think I got the message…maybe next time you should only say the same thing once repeating yourself isn't always a good thing. Thanx for your review though, I'm gonna have to check how long it actually took the dwarves and Bilbo (from West to East) in The Hobbit, and work it out from there if I need to…  
  
MeShelly- I think Gimli might show up at some point, but it'll be a bit later, cos there's something big coming, and I have to get there first…  
  
Ola- I'm trying to keep it sort of in with the original story…obviously, things need changing, but I'm not gonna overdo it (hopefully). Tell me if I do anything way too 'out there'!  
  
Finnigan- Oh, so you finally got round to it? I'm honoured. That was supposed to be sarcasm, by the way. I don't have much to say to you.  
  
IceFire- I so totally know this isn't anywhere near any of your fics…  
  
NOTE: This chapter's a bit crappy… Kaïra's brother Kaïllum is introduced here…he's not a major part though, just something to talk about.  
  
And, in-case you're wondering, he's called that cos JRR seems to use the same names a lot except with the letters changed, so I thought I might as well do the same.  
  
DISCLAIMER: It's mine! All mine! ::Runs off cackling:: Suckers!  
  
::Chased by a bunch of lawyers:: Okay, okay, anything you might happen to recognise belongs to JRR Tolkien, but the idea, and KaÏra are mine, so deal. :~P  
  
  
  
Legolas' thoughts are in //thought//. Italics are in *italics*, and any dream sequences etc will be ::::::dream:::::: What else? I think that's it for now…  
  
Wow, even the shortened version of an author's note took a whole word page to fit into…heh heh  
  
~*~*~*The ONE and ONLY*~*~*~  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _  
  
  
  
CHPT 3: Don't Speak.  
  
Legolas didn't think, he didn't want; he just rode faster and faster, feeling the tug of the forest weaken upon his heart, feeling its song fade into nothingness, until all he could hear were the hooves of his horse, as he steadily rode on.  
  
Kaïra rode close behind him, as he became seemingly unaware of her presence. She risked a glance over her shoulder, and saw the thin line of trees vanish in the distance.  
  
Her heart was heavy as she left her home, but at the same time, it leapt inside her at the chance of seeing the world. She almost laughed, *the world*.  
  
It had always seemed so distant and alien to her; all those years of her long life had been spent in Mirkwood, never leaving the safety of its threshold.  
  
Her father, a distant cousin to the sister of the King, had always warned her of the outside world…  
  
"There are dangers of countless sorts, Kaïra," he would say, "There are creatures unimaginable to a young one like you, creatures that would gladly kill an elf merely for breathing."  
  
This was something that Kaïra had never understood, but always accepted as being a simple fact. Her father, being a great influence over her, had educated her in most matters that needed attention, leaving the others to be taken care of by the royal tutors.  
  
Even so, she had always been slightly naïve of the goings-on outside the forest walls, and was eager to meet her first adventure.  
  
She urged her horse on, catching up to Legolas' silvery mare with ease, and riding alongside him.  
  
He glanced at her, remembering for the first time that she had followed him into the open lands.  
  
"Maybe we should set camp for a while." He said, concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm not tired, Legolas." She answered coldly, and overtook him, irritated at being thought of as fragile or weak simply because she was a woman. Eventually, however, she slowed her horse, for fear of riding in the wrong direction, and watched as he approached.  
  
"I know that you aren't tired," he implored, "but I can assure you that you will not be in best condition should we meet a gang of orcs."  
  
"I would be fit enough." She insisted, pouting, and he laughed, recognising that oh-so-familiar stubborn tone that he had used so often when he himself had been younger.  
  
//A different approach, perhaps.// he thought, knowing that to insist would be fruitless.  
  
"I know, but I also know that I could certainly do with a rest. I have no haste in reaching Gondor." He lied, wishing with all his heart that he could get there faster than the pace at which they had been riding since dawn.  
  
"It is a long journey yet, and we will have to rest eventually."  
  
"Well –" she hesitated, "Perhaps a short break will be okay."  
  
He smiled, "Good." and dismounted.  
  
Kaïra followed suit, and they found a reasonably sheltered place in which in which to set camp.  
  
"Tell me about orcs." She said, and he made a face at her in reply.  
  
"What do you want to know about orcs for?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just curious. My father never told me much about things like that, and I've never even *been* outside of Mirkwood before…"  
  
He thought for a moment.  
  
"Surely you must have seen them in the forest before, they always come in large numbers and spoil the land."  
  
She shook her head. "My father…he will not allow me to be told of such things. He expects me to stay under his watch and be raised and cultivated into wearing long dresses and having no ideas of my own."  
  
At these words, Legolas noticed for the first time that Kaïra was not, in fact, wearing the customary robes for a female elf of her stature, but wore a striking green shirt with tan leggins and a matching dark green tunic.  
  
Noting the slightly surprised expression on Legolas' face, she continued.  
  
"As you can see, I do not willingly follow my father's commands."  
  
He looked her over. "But where did you get the clothes?" he asked, and her answer was chirpy and sincere.  
  
"I made them myself!" she jumped up from the boulder she had been sitting on  
  
(A/N: "I like that boulder, that is a *nice* boulder"…sorry…Shrek obsession...just ignore me.)  
  
and did a twirl, allowing him to appraise her custom-made clothes.  
  
"Do you like them? I got the materials from some of Kaïllum's old things and--" she paused, "You remember Kaïllum, don't you?"  
  
"Your brother?" she nodded, "Yes, I think I met him a few summers ago…how is he?"  
  
"Well, you know," she shrugged, "The usual. He becomes more like father every day."  
  
Legolas smiled softly, knowing that Kaïra's relationship with *her* father was much like his own. "Well, just promise me that if *I* start acting like my father, you'll tell me."  
  
She laughed, "Agreed!"  
  
  
  
In the following hour, Legolas told Kaïra about Middle-Earth and all its beauty. He described the rivers, the mountains, the forests, and the caves…  
  
Vivid accounts of the Fellowship of the Ring's voyage were given to her, and she gasped as he described seeing the Argonath of Gondor in all their glory.  
  
He spoke of the Fellowship itself, of Gimli and Gandalf, of the hobbits, and of the Men. Kaïra listened thoughtfully to every word, every story, every wistful detail of his account, and smiled sadly when he described his close friendship with the King of Men.  
  
"Why do you speak so sadly of him?" she asked softly, as night fell, he looked up from where he had been kneeling, tending to their small campfire.  
  
"What?" he said, frowning.  
  
"I can see that you were close…" He nodded, "but I think there's something that you're not telling me…it was a happy ending for both of you, was it not?"  
  
"Of course." It was her turn to frown.  
  
"Hmmmm…and his Queen?"  
  
He shrugged, "Arwen."  
  
There was something there, she knew, but he wouldn't let her put her finger on it.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "Don't worry, Legolas, I'll figure you out. You can count on it."  
  
And with that, she rolled onto her side, and fell asleep, allowing Legolas to take the first watch of the night.  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _  
  
A/N: So, chapter 3…this was just a transition chapter (I'm dying to get them to Gondor), but since there's gonna have to be at least one more before they get there, I'm trying to make the best of it and put links in with the rest of the story.  
  
By the way, if they keep on riding really fast, how long do y'all think it would actually take them to get to Minas Tirith…come to think of it, now that The War of the Ring's over, and Minas Morgul isn't the "Tower of Sorcery", should Minas Tirith become Minas Arnor again? Same goes to Minas Ithil.  
  
(Argh! All these names! Thank God, I've only got one! Oh wait…I have six. Blast.  
  
I'm not as bad as Aragorn though – Estel, Isildur's Heir, Strider, Longshanks, Wingfoot, Son of Arathorn, Dúnadan, Elendil's Heir, Elessar, Elfstone, Lord Elfstone, King of Gondor, the Renewer, Telcontar, Thorongil…the list goes on!).  
  
I got all those names from the Appendixes, by the way, I'm not so totally sad that I'd remember them all…I'm just so totally sad that I'd look them all up one by one…  
  
Oh well. I'm just trying to finish this page off. Erm…  
  
Everyone has to go and read:  
  
#1 Middle-Earth Insanity (by IceFire)  
  
#2 The Taming of the Hobbits (by Finnigan)  
  
#3 Hermione Who? (by sparkleygem)  
  
BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW FIRST COS YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! (not when you don't review though…I don't like you *then*)…  
  
~*~*~*The ONE and ONLY*~*~*~ 


	4. Minas Tirith and a Banquet so Fine

When Dreams Aren't What They Should Be.  
  
A/N: Apparently my author's notes are too long ::glares at Maria/Finnigan:: , so here's a nice short one.  
  
Email comments/tips/whatever to  
  
heven_vs_hell69@hotmail.com -OR- insaneasylumescapee@yahoo.co.uk .  
  
Either that or you can just put it in a review.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed ::hands out cookies:: You've made my day!  
  
NOTE: I borrowed a song by Janet Jackson called "Again" which was in the film "Poetic Justice" (which I haven't seen, but hey).  
  
CHPT4: Minas Tirith and a Banquet so Fine.  
  
After another day of continuous travel, Kaïra and Legolas finally came in sight of the tall spires of Minas Arnor, the Tower of the Rising Moon. Its tall towers gleamed in the sunlight, as great monoliths and pillars reached up to the skies.  
  
The two riders stopped, looking out towards the city in awe.  
  
"Minas Tirith, the great city of Gondor," breathed Legolas, never taking his eyes from their destination. "We should be there by sun-down."  
  
Kaïra was completely still, trying to take in its magnitude, and had to ride hard to catch up with Legolas. The city grew closer with every minute that passed, and as the sky was streaked with gold and purples of every shade, they found themselves at its gates.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Who goes there?"  
  
"An embassy for the King." Legolas answered, his voice clear and confident.  
  
"For the King, eh?" Was that mockery in his voice? Kaïra dispelled the thought quickly, surely the King's guardsman would not be so disrespectful.  
  
"And where has this, ahem, embassy been sent?"  
  
Legolas was obviously irritated by this man's questions. "From the north," he snapped, "we have journeyed far from our homes in the Greenwood, and desire an audience with King Aragorn."  
  
There was a short silence, as the man seemed to consider this. "Elves then, are you?"  
  
"Yes. We are elves, and we wish to enter the city. Must I be forced to climb over the walls, or will you open the gates?"  
  
"Wait there."  
  
Legolas frowned at the gates in front of him, as the shadow on the other side disappeared.  
  
"Is it always like this?" Kaïra asked.  
  
"No, at least, it was not before."  
  
"Well. I guess if we had come during the day it might have been easier."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I heard from a friend today and she said you were in town.  
  
Suddenly the memories come back to me in my mind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The guard returned, and Kaïra's Elven eyes followed him through the darkness.  
  
The gates swung open, and the man stood back. He was old, about sixty, she guessed, judging by the deep lines on his face.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," He said, "after dark we always have to ask more questions. Getting a bit short sighted in me old age as well." He added, muttering to himself.  
  
A young boy, dressed in the royal uniform approached them, and led them into the castle through many winding hallways.  
  
"It must be strange for you," she said after a while, glancing at Legolas quickly as they walked. "You know, coming back here, after all this time."  
  
He didn't answer, apparently lost in thought.  
  
"How do you think that King Aragorn will greet us?"  
  
"How?" He looked at her, and considered the reply. "I think that he will be happy to see us. I have missed him greatly. I have missed all of them."  
  
Kaïra smiled, "I can guarantee that he will have missed you too."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
How can I be strong, I've asked myself,  
  
Time and time I've said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They were guided into a great hall, where tables were laid out, each lined with masses of food on silver platters, and rich wine overflowing from the goblets.  
  
The pageboy paused for a moment, and said, "I will announce your arrival to King Aragorn."  
  
The King was on the other side of the hall, and the two Elves stood at the entrance awaiting directions from Aragorn himself. Soon, the boy returned, and took them into the room, weaving between tables and people, towards the table at the head of the room.  
  
As he saw them approach, Aragorn stood, his face breaking into a smile.  
  
"Why, Legolas!" He embraced his friend.  
  
"Aragorn, it has been a long time."  
  
"Too long, my friend, too long! Had I known that you were coming - "  
  
"Aye, but this visit was not planned." He smiled.  
  
Kaïra stood by, seeing the mutual closeness between the two men.  
  
"And you have you brought with you, Legolas?" He turned his attention to her, and Kaïra blushed.  
  
"I am Kaïra, daughter of Chaïrrom."  
  
"Ah," his eyes twinkled, "and how did Legolas tie you down to go on this escapade of his?"  
  
"I refused to let him leave without me." The rumbling laughter that followed reminded her of autumn days spent in Mirkwood, beneath the golden leaves.  
  
Aragorn raised his hands to the gathering, and the hubbub became silent.  
  
"People of Gondor, we have with us two of the most worthy guests that I could ever ask for. Might I introduce to you Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, and his noble companion, Kaïra, daughter of Chaïrrom." He waved towards the two at his side, as the crowd greeted them with interest.  
  
After a while, Aragorn offered them places at the table next to him, and they ate together, discussing the politics of Middle-Earth, and inquiring as to the states of their Kingdoms. The night wore on, however, and the travellers, tired after their long journey, requested to take their leave.  
  
Aragorn smiled once more. "Of course!" he said, "I will arrange for you to be given quarters within the castle." The he turned to his left side, and said to the person seated there, "My dear, would you be so kind as to guide them to their rooms.?"  
  
The voice that answered was sweet and melodic. "I would take great pleasure in it."  
  
Kaïra saw the chair being pushed back, and held her breath as the figure stood. Arwen. Queen of Gondor, and daughter of Elrond half-elven. Her long dark hair was flowing down her back, and the thin golden circlet rested lightly on her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
.That I'll never fall in love with you again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Lady Arwen." Kaïra bowed in greeting.  
  
"Welcome to Gondor, Kaïra of Mirkwood. Legolas." Her smile was warm and sincere, much like that of her husband.  
  
"Arwen. You haven't changed at all."  
  
"Is that a good thing?" she laughed, leaving the room.  
  
"It will always be a good thing."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A wounded heart you gave, my soul you took away  
  
Good intentions you had many, I know you did.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So what brings you to Gondor?"  
  
The passages through which she led them were adorned with tapestries and paintings, telling of the history of the men of Gondor.  
  
"Many reasons."  
  
When Legolas did not seem to elaborate, Kaïra added, "I think we both needed a change of scenery."  
  
Arwen nodded, as though she understood exactly why they had come.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I come from a place that hurts, and God knows how I've cried.  
  
And I never want to return, never fall again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She stopped at a door, and opened it. "This will be your room, Kaïra, I hope that you find it suitable." Kaïra went in and looked around.  
  
"Wow, yes, this room is great, thank you."  
  
Arwen nodded. "Is there anything else that I could get you? Anything that you might need?"  
  
Kaïra shook her head. "No, this room is perfect, I wouldn't think of asking for anything else."  
  
"Workmanship such as this is not found anywhere else. It truly is magnificent." She smiled again. "Good night, Kaïra."  
  
"Good night, and thank you."  
  
Arwen and Legolas withdrew, and they walked in silence towards Legolas' room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So here we are alone again, didn't think it'd come to this.  
  
And to think it all began with just a little kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So," Arwen said.  
  
"So," he replied.  
  
"I guess things aren't going well for you back home?"  
  
He looked at her. "You could say that. I tend to think that I don't really have a home any more."  
  
They stopped walking, and Arwen looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Mirkwood has become a mere cage to me. I long to be free, to fly with the birds to wherever my feet take me."  
  
Arwen looked at the ground for a moment, seemingly deep in thought.  
  
"So why come here?"  
  
"Because this is where my feet led me. Perhaps this is my true home. My thoughts have been bent on Gondor since I first left."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I've come too close for happiness to have it swept away.  
  
Don't think I can take the pain, never fall again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The continued to walk, each thinking silently, until they arrived at a second room.  
  
"I believe that you will be glad to have your old room back." She smiled, motioning him to enter. "Everything should be as you remember it."  
  
"Yes, everything is perfect. always will be."  
  
"Um. well, yes, I would not have let them change thing from the way that you knew them to be."  
  
"You expected my return?"  
  
"No."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kind of late in the game and my heart is in your hands.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas sat on the edge of the bed, and offered her a seat, which she declined.  
  
"So how is your father?" She asked.  
  
"Same as usual. I doubt that he will ever give me any sort of credit for anything. He will never see what he does not want to." He paused. "However, I hear that Elladan and Elrohir continue to run Rivendell with a strange finesse."  
  
"Those two always were the trouble makers." She laughed.  
  
They went silent, each reminiscing on the time when all the ring-bearers were to be found on the Western shore.  
  
"I've missed you, you know." Arwen said meekly. "I wish that things could have been different. better for both of us."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Don't you stand there and then tell me you love me,  
  
then leave again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas buried his head in his hands. "Arwen?" he said, "Promise you'll never leave me. I don't think I could stand to be alone."  
  
Arwen rushed forwards, and wrapped Legolas in a tight hug. "I promise, Legolas, I'll be here for as long as you need me."  
  
Then, without a word, she rose, and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Cause I'm falling in love with you again.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
